The present invention relates to an electrical machine containing winding coils. More specifically, the winding coils can be slid from a stator bore on to pole bodies provided in the stator of the machine and are retained on the pole bodies by means of clamping parts that are retained by latching means on the pole body.
The German published patent document, DD-A-96 123, discloses an electrical machine with such winding coils and clamping parts. In this machine, the clamping parts are formed as elbow units, whose two limbs stand nearly at right angles to each other and are curved upon themselves. The elbow units are inserted with one limb between the pole body and the winding coil that has been slid on to this pole body, and they extend with the other limb under the winding coil on the side facing the exposed portion of the pole body. The elbow units are latched with their angle apex behind a projection formed on the pole body.
With this type of mounting support a problem arises in that a considerable section of the length of the pole body cannot be used to accommodate the winding coils, i.e., the potential winding space is not completely available. To achieve a stable mounting support for the winding coils on the pole bodies, a larger number of clamping parts is necessary.